Project Summary/Abstract (Cells and Tissue Core - Core 5) The Cells and Tissue Core was established to provide well-differentiated epithelial models for studies on the pathophysiology of cystic fibrosis (CF) and for molecular and gene therapy experiments. The Cells and Tissue Core mission is to advance CF research within the scope of the National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases. CF affects multiple organs that result in digestive diseases, liver diseases, nutritional disorders, diabetes, and lung disease. These disorders affect people's health and quality of life. The Core achieves this mission by providing relevant models and technical expertise to investigators, developing new in vitro models and approaches, training investigators, and attracting new investigators to CF research and aiding their development. The goals of the Cells and Tissue Core are to collect, process and maintain a human tissue biobank of gallbladder, intestine, pancreas, vas deferens, kidney, and lung specimens, in collaboration with the Clinical Core (Core-6). We will also generate in vitro models of these same organs from humans, pigs, ferrets, and mice with and without CF. The Core will also characterize models and native epithelia in collaboration with other Cores and investigators and perform bioelectric analyses, morphological evaluation, gene expression profiles, and pH measurements in surface and luminal liquid. Finally, the Core will teach investigators at the University of Iowa and other institutions how to successfully implement the methods for in vitro model systems.